guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forgotten Warden
General Forgotten Wardens are to be found throughout the Realm of Torment, standing near resurrection shrines. Each such Warden relays bounties, a special Blessing that doubles received XP and awards Lightbringer Points for each slain individual of the respective species. Forgotten Wardens are found at all resurrection shrines in the Realm of Torment. For more information, see Bounty Realm of Torment Dhuum Battle :"Dark elements have arisen that have not roamed these lands since...Dhuum. They seek to ally with Abaddon's servants. You must stop this unholy union, and prevent Abaddon from gaining a powerful, new ally. Please, bear the mark of light and destroy '''Dhuum's dryders' before it is too late.'' ::Accept: One evil, dead god is enough. We must put a stop to this unholy union at once. ::Decline: If they're already doomed, why do I need to bother? ::After accepting bounty: "Dhuum's dryders roam the land, seeking an alliance with the Margonites. Do not let the forces of darkness succeed." ::Once rank is too high to receive the bounty: ... to be added ... Margonite Battle :"For too long have the '''Margonites' fought us, weakening our ability to keep their darkness at bay. With every monster that breaks from our control, the nightmares grow stronger. This poison must be cut off at its source. Take and bear the mark of light. Kill Margonites and Abaddon will feel your fury.'' ::Accept: If killing Margonites will weaken Abaddon, I'll gladly raise my weapons against them. ::Decline: I have fought Abaddon's minions long enough. We must strike at the source. ::After accepting bounty: "Destroy the Margonites and strike a blow against darkness. Show no mercy...nor any fear." ::Once rank is too high to receive the bounty: ... to be added ... Menzies Battle :"Abaddon has many dark friends, Sunspear. Recently, '''soldiers' from Menzies's shadow army have been seen roaming the land in support of the Margonites. Our purposes here are not so different, human. We both fight for the side of light. We must ally against Nightfall. Take the mark of light and destroy these soldiers."'' (sic) ::Accept: I will do whatever is necessary to end this nightmare. Lead the way, ally. ::Decline: It seems all you have to offer in this alliance is orders. No thanks. ::After accepting bounty: "Menzies's shadow army has been seen searching for Margonite leaders. Be careful, hero. (sic) ::Once rank is too high to receive the bounty: ... to be added ... Monolith Hunt :"You must assist us. I was once a jailor. With Abaddon's rise, the beasts I imprisoned broke their bonds and escaped. I am now tasked with destroying the '''graven monoliths' I let escape. If you will lend your all-too-fleshy hand, I shall bestow upon you the mark of those who fight on the side of the light"'' (sic) ::Accept: I will see what can be done. ::Decline: Do your own work, snake. I have more urgent matters. ::After accepting bounty: "Graven monoliths are destroying the innocent souls we once protected. You have the mark, now you must fight for the light. I pray to the old ones it will be enough. ::Once rank is too high to receive the bounty: ... to be added ... Monster Hunt :"With each labored breath, Abaddon frees more '''demons' to plague us. The Realm of Torment overflows with them, ruining any hope we have of controlling the darkness wandering this tortured landscape. Help us restore light tho the world, human. Take up the mark and kill these demons."'' ::Accept: After what they did in Vabbi, it will be a pleasure to take a bite out of those demons. ::Decline: Have you ever heard the phrase "cut off the serpent's head...." oh, sorry. ::After accepting bounty: Those demons are everywhere. Have you had any luck defeating them?' ::Once rank is too high to receive the bounty: ... to be added ... Titan Hunt :"'''Titans', ancient creatures dating back nearly as far as my own kind, have broken free of their imprisonment. While they plague this realm, many Margonites escape us. The forces of light must stop these Titans. Do you have the will? Will you take up the mark of the light and fight?'' ::Accept: I have the will. Show me the way. ::Decline: Speaking of will, I should go write mine...right now! ::After accepting bounty: The Titans grow more destructive with each passing moment, and help hasten the darkness. Can you stop them? ::Once rank is too high to receive the bounty: ... to be added ... Category:Forgotten Category:Lightbringer Bounty NPCs